


Weight of a Man

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Campsite cuddles, F/M, Post Solitudes, Season 1, Sharing A Tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: “Ah, but Jack would be fine? ‘Oh Colonel, I just want to feel you on top of me’.” Daniel finishes in a high falsetto.Behind them, on quiet footsteps, Jack coughs. Both turn, busted, Sam’s blush fierce and instant.”





	Weight of a Man

“It’s not even the sex -“ Sam begins “-I miss the feeling of being with another person. I miss the weight of a man pressing me into the bed. You don’t get that with a hookup. And it’s not like something I can ask a friend for.”

Daniel, who is lying next to her around the campfire, his face illuminated by the flames, nods in agreement, “-and you don’t count” Sam finishes. He knew he didn’t count, but at that point, he’s a little bit put out. “Hey!” He exclaims, but Sam knows there is no vehemence in it.

“You could ask Teal’c.” He suggests, “Or Jack.”

“Teal’c is like a brother to me!” Sam answers, and then she immediately tries to backtrack, but Daniel, quick, clever Daniel has caught on.

“Ah, but Jack would be fine? ‘Oh Colonel, I just want to feel you on top of me’.” Daniel finishes in a high falsetto.

Behind them, on quiet footsteps, Jack coughs. Both turn, busted, Sam’s blush fierce and instant.

He goes to make a joke about Daniel wanting him, but, It’s probably the alcohol that makes him say  “You’re just jealous you’re not in the Goldilocks Zone.” Instead. At their confused and mortified faces, Jack continues “Teal’c is too much, and Daniel isn’t enough...”

“And what, you’re the porridge that’s just right?” Daniel questions. He throws himself into the conversation as if this isn’t something of a private fantasy of Sam’s, as if they are discussing something philosophical and abstract.

Sam slinks back into the the shadows and promises that she is never drinking again. Or speaking. In fact, the moment she has leave to, she is going to cease to exist.

“Ah, I get it Carter, we all feel that way sometimes.” Jack continues, there is no sarcastic smile or lilt to his words, just an offer of something embarrassing to help even the score.

Sam vows to never think of this moment again.

That night, when her watch is finished and it’s time to retreat to the tent, Sam wonders what it would be like, to have the Colonel move above her, pinning her with his weight, his arms on either side of her head. What it would be like to be surrounded by the smell and feel of him. She wasn’t lying to Daniel, it isn’t sex she craves on nights like this.

She had forgotten that she was sharing with the Colonel until she is faced with the reality of his presence.

—-

She wakes up gasping, choking, the cold suffocating, clawing at her throat. She knows it’s a nightmare, the dreams of being lost in a field of ice, the culmination of the worst of her failures. She thinks maybe she can breathe through it, work through it, but the Colonel is awake and snapping to attention. He reminds her of a sheep dog, checking on the flock, looking for danger.

“Carter. Breathe, Carter.” He whispers, voice low, intimate in a way she has not been with a man for a long time.

“Cold.” Sam chokes out. The ice settling into her bones, something about this planet, the smell of the frost, that causes her to shudder with cold.

In the low light all she can see is the reflection of his eyes, the glint of his mouth, the profile of his nose and the width of his chin.

He pauses, she can almost feel him thinking, and she opens her mouth to tell him to go to sleep, to lie through her shaking teeth, but he reaches for her in the dark.

His hands find her sleeping bag, pull her to him, until she is nestled against his sleepmat.

“It’s not cold, Carter. Breathe.”

She takes another deep breath, and then exhales softly. She is surprised to find her hands steadying. The Colonel unzips her bag, his hands go to her waist, and he pulls her body against his. Legs entwined, chest to chest, until she can smell him, male and spicy. A part of her knows this is inappropriate, to have her CO’s thigh resting between her legs, to curl into him so boldly, but she ignores the voice. She has needed to be close to him since Antartica. She needs him to give her forgiveness and comfort, and something else that she refuses to name.

He holds her close, hands running down her side, until her breathing calms.

“Sam.” He begins, pauses, swallows.

“Sir. Can you?”

“Do you want me to hold you?”

“Yes please. But. Sir, can you..”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Awkward. Embarrassing. There are no words for how stupid this is, but, Sam feels his body move against her, the press of his elbow at the side of head, the rustle of sleeping bags, and the added pressure against the apex of her thighs as she is pushed onto her back by the knee resting there. A second, two, of movement and the weight of him settles onto her. 

Her CO is lying on top of her.

Just briefly, for a moment she hopes he would no be able to ascertain, she pushes her hips into him. It isn’t about sex, she told Daniel, but it also is. Because she is terribly aroused now, has been on high alert around the Colonel for months.

His weight is on her, and it’s been so long since she felt safety and comfort from the sheer presence of someone. He presses her into the ground, into the mats beneath them, and Sam feels consumed by him. Surrounded. She breathes him in, brings him into herself, huge lungfuls of Jack. She knows she’s in trouble, that this won’t end well.

When he moves his hips away from her, Sam suspects she knows why. She follows his body, rolls with him, cuddles into him. They stay like that, and she’s aware of his hardness against her, refusing to move her thigh from it, needing to feel against her the evidence of his attraction to her.

Each exhale ruffles her hair, and as the minutes tick by Sam notices the change of his breathing from aware and alert to relaxed. It’s sweet and intimate, this sleepy tired state in a grown man, and it fills her with deep ache. She should move, she should move, she should move, she knows she should, but in this velvet darkness, she finally has everything she wants.

 

 

 


End file.
